Debts to be Paid
by bleasebnice
Summary: It's time. The contract has been fulfilled, but not everything is as expected. SebaCiel


I wrote this a while ago and I don't really intend to continue this but I wanted to post it.

I hope you guys enjoy! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

 _It's time..._

Ciel closed his eyes as his butler's face descended upon his own, his eyes that of the devil's.

 _The end has come..._

He felt the brush of Sebastian's lips against his, he stiffed preparing himself for the excruciating pain yet to come.

 _Any moment..._

He felt the demon's tongue press his lips, asking for entrance.

 _It must be part of the process..._

In response to the gentle prod Ciel opened his mouth slightly allowing his butler access into the warm crevice of his small mouth. He felt his tongue momentarily entwine with his own before slipping down his throat.

 _There it is, the pain._

Pain shot through him, more than he had ever felt before. The feeling of ripping and shattering filling every inch of his being. His eyes shot open, his vision turned to a blinding white, warm tears falling down his face. This was it. This was his cost, his price. Acceptance flooded over him. Then nothing, the pain stopped, the blinding light faded away and he felt Sebastian pull away from him.

 _I'm not dead._

Everything as it was before. Everything the same.

"What the hell was that?" His voice felt soar and raspy as he wiped away tears, "Why'd you stop?!"

"Merely a taste."

"Don't toy with me! Why the hell would you be tasting?! If you're going to take my soul get on with it! Fulfill your contract!"

"The contract does not entail the consumption of you're soul but rather that it belongs to me to do with as I please. You simply convinced yourself that that was my intention."

His voice was different, it now sounded with an edge on each word and a sharpened tone, one that he would of scolded prior.

"What about the hunger-"

"Still very present, Ciel. I must say I almost didn't stop myself in time."

The name sounded wrong as he said it, an unfamiliar ring that sent shivers down his spine.

"What's the meaning of this Sebastian." His tone was hard and cold.

"The meaning?" A cold chuckle escaped his lips before continuing, "That's quite simple, after so many thousands of years it gets quite boring. But you have proved quite to my satisfaction."

Dread filled his being, he understood what he was saying. The tables had turned. All his power taken from under him, his servant now giving the orders. The idea horrified him more so than the though of him simply consuming his soul. An odd reaction when comparing it to others, most would jump at the chance to extend their life but the though left him speechless with horror.

"What do you want?" His raspy voice doing well as to mask the horror he felt.

"I have quite enjoyed watching you dance."

"Oh? What's keeping me alive going to do? I can't return as Ciel Phantomhive, I'm most likely charged with the assassination of the Queen."

"I never said you'd be returning as yourself. I think it would be quite interesting to watch you claw and scrape your way to the top just as everyone else."

"What?! You want me to live on- on the streets?! Is that what you're saying?!"

"Precisely. Is there an issue? I would think someone such as yourself would be able to work around such a minute detail."

"I can't- What if I refuse?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to persuade you otherwise." The words carried a sinister ring, he was threatening him. He couldn't bring himself to stand, his legs were weak, his whole body shaking, his breathing became labored.

 _No. No no- I can't, not now. Breathe._

"And- And where exactly would we go? People are looking for me."

"It wouldn't be nearly as fun if they weren't."

Thoughts rushed through his head firing like bullets one after another.

"Should I call you master now too?" He spat, the words cold as ice, fury dripping from each syllable he spoke.

"Oh there's no need for such trivial titles, dear child, that is unless you wish to do so." His grin hollow and cold, "Feeling submissive are we?"

He heard a notable scoff come from the demon, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"And you still haven't, filth."

"Even in utter defeat your pride goes unperturbed. How fitting."


End file.
